Tyler Lockwood
|-|Tyler= |-|Wolf Form= Summary Tyler Lockwood is a main character and protagonist in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals television series. He's one of the best friends of Elena Gilbert and often feuds with the Salvatore brother's. Tyler also has a very strained standing relationship with the Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson. Before triggering his werewolf curse he was a popular high school student. Later in the series after becoming a hybrid he would form a solid blood feud with his sire Niklaus. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 9-B Name: Tyler Lockwood Origin: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Gender: Male Age: 24/25 Classification: Human (Formally), Werewolf (Formally), Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Can transform into a wolf greatly increasing his abilities), Venomous Bite (As a werewolf, Tyler possesses a venomous bite that is fatal to vampires. The bite will at first weaken them severely, causing fever like symptoms and hallucinations, then will ultimately kill them), Statistics Amplification (While under the effects of the full moon or while enraged, his physical powers will be enhanced further), Regeneration (Mid-Low) (Werewolves have healing capabilities similar to vampires, however they cannot heal broken necks) | All previous powers, Immortality (1 and 3), Resurrection (Similar to vampires, if a hybrid were to die but retained the favorable state such as drowning/oxygen deprivation, they would come back to life), Illusion Creation, Dream Manipulation, Mind Compulsion (Can control an individual into doing their bidding after making eye contact), Limited Emotion Manipulation (Can compel an individual into ignoring or turning off their emotions by "compulsion"), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (A hybrid can shut off their own emotions effectively becoming an being without humanity, though a very powerful emotional shock can turn them back on), Telepathy (Can get inside the minds of individuals and look for information through physical contact) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Far stronger than vampires) | At least Wall level (Is stronger than both vampires and werewolves) Speed: At least Subsonic (Werewolves are able to hunt down and effectively kill vampires with little difficulty, and in small groups can pose a threat to Original Vampires) | At least Subsonic (Far superior to vampires including Damon Salvatore) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Wall level (Werewolves can easily take down, restrain, and kill vampires, while unable to kill an Original Vampire, they are able to pose a threat to them as four were able to defeat the Original Rebekah Mikaelson) | At least Wall Class (Far superior to werewolves and vampires) Durability: At least Wall level | At least Wall level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Standard werewolf weaknesses (Blood Loss: As shown when Stefan threw a wooden stake through a werewolves neck, it was unable to fully heal the wound before it bled out to death, Broken Neck: A werewolf cannot heal a broken neck unlike vampires, Decapitation, Heart Extraction, Mortality: Unlike vampires werewolves are mortal and thus can die from suffocation, blood loss, age, etc. much like human with the exception to things that their powers protect against) | Standard werewolf-vampire hybrid weaknesses (Decapitation, Heart Extraction, Invitation, Vervain, Wolfsbane Key: Werewolf | Hybrid Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Immortals Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:TV Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dream Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hybrids Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 9